Desire
by Ayeka Sakurazuka
Summary: Hisoka desea algo de Illumi, ¿estara dispuesto a darselo? Yaoi


Disclaimer: Obviamente, Hunter X Hunter no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, de esto se trataria la serie... pero bueno, solo queda soñar.  
  
Este es mi primer fanfiction de la serie, por favor dejen sus comentarios, para saber en que me equivoque y como mejorar en el futuro.  
  
Como advertencia, este es un fanfic Yaoi entre Hisoka/Illumi... espero que lo disfruten ^_^ ________________________________________________________________  
  
Desire Capitulo 1  
  
Sabia que vendrías. Tarde o temprano tu instinto fraternal te traería a mi. ¿o es que acaso tu pequeño hermano te contrato?  
  
Illumi lo miro en silencio, no tenia caso contestar a la pregunta de Hisoka, si lo hacia empezaría un dialogo que no lo llevaría a ninguna parte y peor aun, lo mantendría en esa habitación por mas tiempo del necesario. "ya que sabes a lo que vengo, me ahorraras la explicación. Aléjate del chico y aléjate de mi hermano"  
  
"¿O si no que?" pregunto el mago con una mueca, mientras se acercaba "¿me mataras?, me gustaría que lo intentaras"  
  
"te lo dije una vez, no tengo intenciones de luchar contigo, ahora solo vengo a pedirte que los dejes en paz"  
  
"Uhm... ¿y qué ganaría yo a cambio?"  
  
"Sabia que tendrías un precio, ¿cuánto quieres?"  
  
"¿cuánto? No, no es de dinero de lo que estamos hablando... tu sabes lo que quiero" dijo Hisoka sonriendo maliciosamente  
  
"Maldito pervertido, ya sabes mi respuesta a eso" contesto Illumi alejándose  
  
Hisoka se estaba divirtiendo con la conversación y era muy placentero tener a Illumi en su habitación. Había resultado tal como lo esperaba al involucrar a Gon y a Killua. Como era de suponerse el chiquillo había recurrido a su hermano para que interviniera y el 'no-soy-demasiado- insensible-como-para-no-preocuparme-por-mi-pequeño-hermano' había acudido al rescate. "vaya, es una lastima. Siempre creí que Gon tenia futuro como cazador y tu hermano, bueno, tal vez no pueda dañar mucho a Killua teniendo a toda la familia Zoldick en su defensa, pero lo puedo intentar..."  
  
Illumi no era un cobarde y ciertamente tenia el poder suficiente como para enfrentarse a Hisoka... definitivamente matarlo era la única solución, era la mejor solución, sin embargo no tenia serios deseos de hacerlo. A pesar de todo Hisoka le agradaba, pero esto ya se estaba pasando del limite. "¿Por qué?"  
  
"¿Por qué uso el chantaje para obtenerte? o ¿por qué te deseo tanto?" Hisoka se acerco a Illumi, acorralándolo contra la pared "desde que te conocí en la prueba para ser cazador que no he podido sacarte de mi mente. Eso lo has leído en mis ojos, y también te lo he dicho ¿no es verdad?"  
  
Nunca en su vida se había sentido así de... acosado. Illumi trato de apartar a Hisoka, pero no consiguió moverlo.  
  
"Una de las respuestas es que me aburrí de esperar. Generalmente soy un hombre paciente que disfruta acechando a la presa, disfruto de la cacería tanto o mas que con el resultado, pero en este caso la espera ha sido demasiada y tuve que recurrir a medidas mas extremas para traerte a mi" se lamió los labios y se acerco aun mas para susurrarle en el oído "sabes que te deseo Illumi, sabes que quiero poseerte, eres mi obsesión en el día y mi pesadilla de noche. Tu nombre, tu solo recuerdo es suficiente para excitarme. Pero ahora eso no me basta, quiero sentirte Illumi, quiero ver tu rostro contorcionado por el placer y quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre una y otra vez"  
  
El joven asesino tenia los ojos cerrados. Nunca imagino que alguien le dijera esas cosas, y nunca que ese alguien fuera Hisoka, pero ahí estaba el teniendo problemas para controlar sus hormonas, porque a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, de lo horriblemente mal que estaba todo eso, no podía evitar caer en el juego del otro hombre, teniéndolo tan cerca.  
  
Hisoka le lamió suavemente el lóbulo, lo que provoco un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Illumi "tal vez podría encontrarte desprevenido algún día, pero no quiero violarte, quiero que tu también me desees, quiero me pidas que te haga el amor, que me ruegues que te haga desfallecer de placer, que..."  
  
Illumi lo empujo violentamente, ya no estaba en condiciones de soportar las palabras del mago y mantener a la vez su compostura. "ya basta Hisoka, no voy a seguir aguantando esto" dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta  
  
"Tienes hasta mañana en la noche para responderme, te estaré esperando aquí. Si no vienes o tu respuesta es no, voy a cazar a esos niños y te haré luchar contra mi. Matar me hace liberar tensiones. Así que estas advertido."  
  
Illumi salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.  
  
¿Demasiado corto?, no se preocupen esto tiene continuacion!  
  
Ayeka Sakurazuka 


End file.
